Secrets
by lumosXXmaxima
Summary: HeathxBianca. Bad Summary. Who's baby is it? Small LiamxBianca
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I don't write fanfics often so if I suck, that is my excuse.**

**I noticed that Bianca wasn't actually a character, why?**

**She's my favourite! **

**So, without further ado, this is **_**Secrets.**_

"April told me your pregnant," Heath muttered. "Is it mine?"

My stomach dropped.

"Well?"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Well, this isn't looking too good for the rockstar."

"Heath!"

"I'm just saying." Heath said in defence.

"So, about the baby?"

"Who's is it?"

"I was getting there!"

He motioned for me to go on.

"I- it- uh," I faltered.

"Someone is going to see us sooner or later.."

"I don't know! Ok Heath!"

It felt good to actually say that to someone.

"So it could be mine, or rockstars?" he questioned.

"Yes Heath! Would you like it in writing?"

"It would be appreciated."

I slapped his arm.

"Oww. Ok then, no." putting his hands up to show defeat. "So what are we going to do?"

"we?"

"Well there's a 50% chance the baby is mine. Shares the same DNA. What a hot baby.."

Another slap.

**Well? Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikayla, thanks :] I was kinda hoping that's how it would come across**

**And beebee483 I'll go from here, despite the storyline, unless the storyline goes this way, (hint hint channel 7).**

"God! Enough with the slapping!"

"Enough with the jokes."

"fine then" Heath muttered.

"I need to ask you something Heath." I started.

"yes.."

"not in that way!"

"oh. Go on."

"Liam would freak if I ever mentioned that baby being yours, so I kinda wanted to know if-"

"You'd want me to do some sort of test?"

I looked at him in weirdly, which he must of noticed as he replied,

"hey! I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. I do have Darcy after all."

"Oh yeah"

"Now she remembers."

"Do you want another slap?"

"Uh- preferably not"

"ok then"

"So this test," he started.

"We can't do it for a while, the baby's too small."

"Yeah, I'm guessing it probably looks like a sea monkey right now, we should let it get a cuter."

I couldn't help it.

I smiled.

Which turned into a giggle.

Then into a full out laugh.

"Quiet down! Honestly, you're the one trying to hide all this!"

"Sorry."

We stared at each other for a second.

NO.

"I have, to you know, get back to Liam."

"Yeah, I'll get going too."

"Heath," I started. "We may be seeing a lot more of each other from now on."

"Yes, your point?"

"Stay the hell away from my sister."

"Understood."

"I mean it, Heath. If this baby is yours, and you lay a finger on my sister, I will one, personally hunt you down and-"

"Yeah I get it."

"See you round then."

I started walking back towards the door.

"Bianca!" Heath called out.

I turned around.

"If the ba- if it's mine, I'll take care of it, both of you."

I smiled.

"Understood."

**Next one coming up tomorrow probably..**

**Byee!**

**:]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three already?**

**WOOT!**

I walked carefully back inside, hoping to just be able to walk home. Then I could just go to bed and-

"Hey babe" Liam whispered in my ear.

Gah. He knows I hate it when he comes up from behind and surprises me.

But you love him, Bianca.

"Hey to you too."

"So, could we get going?"

"What do you mean, we just got here?"

"Its just-"

"Wait, are you sick? Is the baby ok? Oh my god what is wrong with the baby?"

"Nothing!"

Well that was louder than expected.

"It's just all hot and stuffy in there. Lets go home."

So we did just that. He grabbed my hand, walked me to the car, and drove us home.

This marriage is perfect. Looks perfect. I love Liam. I really, really do.

But somewhere in the back of my mind, my voice plays over and over,

"For my future with Heath."

"For my future with Heath."

"For my future with Heath."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! It's amazing!**

"You alright babe?" Liam asked, for the 12th time on the car drive home.

"Yes. Liam, just because we found out I was pregnant this morning doesn't mean I am a princess!"

God. I mean, it's nice sometimes, but all the time is just painful.

_Bing._

Liam picked up his phone.

**From: Romeo**

**Hey mate. I just needed you to come over for a minute. It's quick. But, like, urgent.**

**Thanks, Romeo.**

"Babe, I need to drop you at home."

"What? Why?"

"Romeo needs me to do something, its urgent."

"Kay then. See you later." I replied. "Are you coming back here after?"

"Nah. Still need to pack."

"Ok." I said kissing his cheek lightly. "See you tomorrow then"

I had just poured myself some coffee when-

_Bing._

Uh. It was going to be Liam checking up on me I swear I-

**From: H.B **

**Hey. Just saw Murphy speeding down the street. What did you do, kick him out or something?**

Oh.

**To: H.B**

**No. He needed to go see Romeo. He dropped me off at home. **

**B**

_All of about ten seconds later._

**From: H.B**

**Oh cool. Can I come over?**

**From: Bianca**

**Really Heath?**

**B**

**From: H.B**

**Ok, maybe not.. **

**From Bianca:**

**Definitely not. Thanks by the way. **

**B**

**From: H.B**

**What for?**

**From: Bianca**

**I can hear April's singing from here.**

**B**

**From: H.B**

**Yeah. I meant what I said.**

**From: Bianca**

**:)**

**B**

**From : H.B**

**:D**

**From: Bianca**

**XD**

**B**

**From: H.B**

**;)**

**From: Bianca**

**O.o**

**From: H.B**

**Oh. You win.**

**From: Bianca**

**Ha. Haha. Hahaha.**

**B**

**From: H.B**

**Calm down there.**

**From: Bianca**

**Yeah. Night. **

**B**

**From: H.B**

**Night. Just a question tho.**

**From: Bianca**

**Yes..**

**B**

**From: H.B**

**I'm still HB on your phone aren't I?**

**From: Bianca.**

**Perhaps..**

Bianca smiled. She'd never planned on changing it anyway.

**The nickname will be explained next chapter.**

**Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**I promised to tell you abou**t **H.B so here we go.**

_Flashback:_

"_I'm hungry!" Darcy moaned._

"_Well get something to eat!" Heath replied back._

"_Heath!" _

"_Bianca!"_

"_Do you want some ice-cream Darcy?" I asked. _

"_ICE CREAM!" she replied, in the typical little kid fashion._

"_Aww, what did you do that for? Now we have to go out!"_

"_I think you'll live Heath."_

"_Nope, I'm dying, eerrrrkkk.(__**AN: it's a dying sound, ok.)**__"_

"_Do you want any ice cream?"_

"_Did you really need to ask?"_

"_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Darcy yelled from the back of the car._

"_Ok" I said in defeat. "She's a bit weird when she gets a bit weird."_

"_A bit?"_

"_Oh shush."_

"_Hey you three, what would you like today" asked the lady at the counter of The Gelato Bar._

"_ICE CREAM!"_

"_Don't mind her," I said quickly. "What's new?"_

"_Umm, we have this new, foreign stuff. It's called, um, well, its part of the 'HeartBrand' Ice cream brand."_

_I knew this stuff!_

"_Is __it__Hughes Brothers__ and whatever ? The Irish brand?"_

"_Yep, that's it, HB."_

"_I LOVE THAT ICE CREAM!" I screamed._

"_Honestly Bianca, you're worse than Darcy."_

"_SHHHHHH. I'll take some of __that __one please."_

"_Is it really the best ice cream ever?"_

"_Yes Heath! How could you doubt that?"_

"_Uh-"_

"_Eat!"_

"_Ok fine!"_

_Wait for it, wait for it._

"_Oh my god. This is the best ice cream I have ever tasted!"_

"_Thank you."_

"_What's it called?"_

"_HB. "I replied proudly. "I went to Ireland once for a holiday."_

"_HB."_

"_Yep, I just said that."_

"_Heath Braxton."_

"_Oh my god it is too!"_

"_That is my new name from now on."_

"_Ok HB."_

_We both looked in each other in the eye._

_We leant closer to each other._

"_EWWWW!" yelled Darcy, her mouth full of ice cream._

"_Hey!" Heath said in defence. "We didn't do anything!"_

"_You keep saying that!"_

"_DARCY!"_

_I just laughed._

**HB is an actual Irish ice cream brand. Google it. =]**

_id you really need to ask?"iss ow we have to go out!"yway, on with the boys 13-17 years old. Most girls dont rious dat_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fandom! **

**Did you see tonights episode?**

**Irene can actually sing rather well.**

**Still reckon the baby is Heaths.**

**Anyways, on with the story**

_Knock knock_

"Well hey there."

"Look Heath, I don't have much time for this."

"for what?"

"I have an appointment next week."

"so, Murphy not available?"

"I thought you'd like to come with me. And no, he's busy."

"Kay then. Which hospital?"

"what do you mean which hospital?"

"Do you want to turn up to the hospital in Summer Bay, where everyone knows you, and the fact you're having Liam's baby."

"There's a hospital in Yabbie Creek, right?"

"Yep."

"Then that's where we'll go."

"good doing business with you Miss Scott." He said putting his hand out.

"You too Mr Braxton" I said shaking it.

"It's a deal."

**Yeah, yeah, its short. I know. **

**:]**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooo sorry! I really meant to write this!**

**Thanks for all the comments!**

"Hi there! You must be the happy couple!" the over perky OBGYN practically screamed at them.

This is why Bianca never went to Yabbie Creek.

"So, are you two the Braxton's?" the OBGYN asked Bianca.

"Um, yeah, yeah we are." Bianca replied quietly.

So she had temporarily decided to take Heath's name. No biggie. I would've looked worse had she have had her last name. Or Liam's. Because she wasn't in enough trouble already.

"Well, this might be a bit cold, so just be prepared."

"I think I'll be ok. I mean it's just- holy mother of god that's cold!"

Heath snickered.

"Don't you laugh at me, it's cold! I bet you'd do the same thing, Heath!"

"Babe, I got tattoos, I feel no pain."

She punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Ha! I win!"

Heath frowned.

"Ok!" the OBGYN had re-entered the room. "Let's look at that baby!"

An image flickered onto a small screen.

"Oh my god. That's my baby." Bianca was dumbfounded.

"So, do you two know how far along you are?"

"We thought about eight weeks maybe?"

Heath had finally joined in the conversation.

"Eight weeks? Dear I think you're about twelve, maybe even fourteen!"

This was brand new information for Bianca. This means, this means that the baby is more likely to be Heath's than Liam's.

And that's a very small chance for Liam.

"So," Bianca perked up, trying to sound cheery. "Can you run tests, for like, problems and stuff, or is it too early?"

"Oh sweetheart, your baby looks fine! The heartbeat is perfectly fine, have a listen!"

The sound of a faint heartbeat filled the room.

She looked up at Heath, who was already looking down at her.

The nurse had walked out of the room, going to get the recording for them.

"Well?" Heath asked.

"I don't know, I mean, she could've been more specific with how old the baby is, that would've helped." Bianca replied, evil eyeing the room the OBGYN was in.

"So you don't know?"

"No Heath. It's too close."

"But if you had to pick-"

"It's too close."

"Ooh! I hope I didn't disturb you!" Honestly, her smile was so wide, it was like someone had shoved a banana in her mouth. Bianca wanted to shove a banana in her mouth. She would have to refrain from acting on that particular urge.

Just as they were walking out with the DVD, the OBGYN called out.

"Ooh! I almost forgot to tell you! You two lucky people are having a-"

**There you go. So, what is Bianca having?**

**Review and tell me if you'd rather a girl or boy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, only a few people said they wanted a girl or boy, so I went with-**

"_you two lucky people are having a-"_

"boy. A bouncing baby boy."

Bianca looked down at her stomach.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "I'm having a boy. A baby boy."

"As opposed to what, a monkey boy?"

"Great Heath, just go and ruin the moment."

"You know boys actually run in my family."

"But you have Darcy."

"Yeah, but I have two brothers, don't I?"

"Oh shut up."

"So, you wanted a baby boy?"

"Yeah. I reckon having a boy would be much more fun."

"I never saw you as the type to have a girl. You always seemed more, y'know, different."

Bianca smiled.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Liam had finally walked in the door.

"Good." Bianca said rather calmly. Probably because, 'I went to the OBGYN with some other guy who might also be the father of the baby boy I'm carrying.' was a bit inappropriate.

"Cool. Oh yeah, I called the hospital and I booked us in for our first ultrasound today."

"Oh that's wonderful, when is it?"

"Umm, Friday. I can't wait to see our baby!"

"Me too." Bianca said unconvincingly.

"I think it's a girl." Liam stated. "Girls run in my family."

"What about you?"

"Well, we're not all girls obviously. So what do you think? Girl or boy?"

"Boy." Bianca answered. "I've always wanted a boy."

"Strange. I always pictured you wanting a girl."

"Nope. Always wanted a boy."

"Well too bad, I betcha we're having a girl!"

"You bet me? How much are you willing to throw away?"

"Fifty dollars. I will pay you fifty dollars if that baby is a boy, but, only if you pay up fifty when it's a girl."

"You have yourself a deal, Mr Murphy."

**So yeah.. It was a boy.**

**(you: well duh!)**

**Next chapter will actually include other people *gasp!***

**Probably something to do with Irene and her singing, and April and whatever the hell she is doing.**

**Bye for now, not forever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there!**

**This isn't a chapter, don't get all excited, but…**

**It's Heaths Baby!**

**What did I tell you, huh?**

***commences happy dance***

**It was always going to be Heaths, and even if it wasn't, it was in here.**

**I'm still guessing it's a boy.**

**Can't wait to see how she tells Liam, mwahahahahaaa.**

**Next chapter won't revolve around h/b/l, it's more of a filler. So it'll have some Irene, April, Brax, Casey and Darcy.**

**Yeah… I'm pretty much done here.**

**V  
><strong> 

**Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just putting it out here now, so I can't say I knew it all along if it happens, all before the baby is born:**

**Liam and Bianca's marriage will continue to deteriorate **

**Heath and Bianca will kiss again**

**Liam, if he and Bianca are still together, won't be there when the baby is born**

**So… those are my predictions!**

**On with story! This is a filler chapter of sorts.**

"Just don't tell anyone, ok Heath? No one can know about the baby." Bianca muttered.

"That's like the fifth time you've said that this week. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Not telling anyone what?" Darcy had poked her head out of the kitchen.

_Liam had gone after Eddie, again. It wasn't surprising really; they hadn't had a proper conversation in almost a week. She had nowhere else to go, and he was the father, so just before school started, she turned up at the Braxton household._

_Naturally Heath was crashed out on the couch. She had to knock quite a few times before she tried opening the door. Seriously? Who leaves there door open, all night? _

"_Heath. Wake up." Bianca whispered, poking his arm._

"_Heath Braxton! Wake up." _

"_Casey get to school yourself to school.." Heath muttered sleepily._

"_Good to know you slept with your brother too." _

"_What? Oh, it's you Bianca. You freaked me out for a bit there. Why'd you come over this early?"_

"_Heath it's almost 8 o'clock."_

"_Dammit. I have to take Darcy to school." _

"_Look, it's about the baby." Bianca started._

"_What else could you tell me? There's not two, is there?"_

"_No. One baby. You were there at the scan!"_

"_Ok then. Just asking. What'd you want to tell me?_

"Hi Darcy." Bianca said, trying to lure off the topic.

"Tell anyone what?" Darcy repeated.

Heath looked at Bianca.

"Bianca's having a baby." Heath confessed.

"Really? Is it a girl? Or a boy?" Darcy squealed.

"There's something we need to tell you Darcy." Bianca said seriously.

Darcy stopped jumping around the room and sat down quietly on the couch. Bianca and Heath joined her.

"You know how I married Liam right?" Bianca began. Darcy nodded slowly. "Well, I was pregnant before that. Before I got back together with Liam."

Darcy was looking confused.

"Liam's not the father." Bianca added.

When Darcy still didn't understand, Heath joined in.

"It's my kid Darc."

Darcy's eyes lit up.

"I have a sibling! This is so exciting!"

"You can't tell anyone Darcy. I know it may be exciting having a little brother and all, but-"

"It's a boy!" She yelled. "Oops. I mean it's a boy!" She whispered.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone Darcy." Heath said.

"Ok. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Well, we need to get you off to school missy!" Heath said, walking into the kitchen.

"Could I help pick the name?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating! Here is a cute face =^.^= hope that made up for it!**

**So, anyways, here we go!**

"Liam! Come back!"

How had Bianca's world come crumbling down so quickly? She could probably trace it back to the tail end of last year, but she'd start a bit more recently.

They'd gone for the ultrasound and, surprise surprise, the baby was a boy. Liam groaned as he took the money from his wallet. He would've given it to her, but just as he was about the OBGYN announced how far along she was. 19 weeks. Liam was smiling, they both were. Until it clicked. He stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath as he went.

"Liam please!"

They were on the beach now. She'd blabbed out a quick apology to the shocked OBGYN and ran after him. She couldn't lose him. Not now. She'd come this far, they were happily married. Or at least they were.

"Enough Bianca!"

They were face to face now.

"Just tell me the truth."

"You already know the truth, Liam."

"But did you? Before today?"

Yes. It was a simple yes. She'd been to a doctor's appointment and found out officially. But she couldn't tell him that.

"No. I had no idea."

"Does he know?"

"Think about it, if I didn't know, how was he supposed to?"

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"It? This is our son you're talking about!"

"It's not my baby! Its Heaths!"

"Look, we can make this work."

"I'm listening."

"We won't tell him. Heath will never know."

"Never. Neither will anyone else."

"As long as we're together."


	12. Chapter 12

I can update this from my iPod! YAY FINALLY. So these are basically snippets of events that happened after Liam found out all the way until last nights episode. :)

... "Well, we will have to rethink this when IT's born"  
>"HE, Liam. It's a baby, not an it."<br>"Well it's not my baby is it?"  
>No, but it is mine. And you love me."<br>"Fine, when THIS BABY is born we can rethink where we are going to stay."

"Sup Murphy."  
>"Buzz off Heath. I have places I need to be"<br>"Like back home with Bianca right?"  
>"It's none of your business Heath."<br>"Actually Murphy, I think you'll find she's more my business than yours."

"He knows."  
>"What do you mean? Who?"<br>"Don't play games Bianca, Heath knows the baby isn't mine. He knows it's his."  
>"I can explain."<br>"Really? Then explain."  
>"Ok, so I can't really explain in a -"<br>"Exactly."  
>"I'm sorry. We weren't together and-"<br>"You go and sleep with him?"  
>"No, would you let me finish?"<br>"No, I don't care. I don't care about Heath and I don't care about IT."  
>"He is not an it! He's a baby Liam! He's my baby."<br>"Yeah, and his."  
>"So? Does that really matter?"<br>"Of course it bloody well matters!"  
>"It only matters because you're making it matter!"<br>"No, Bianca, it's not. I'm leaving. Not forever, but as long as it takes for my head to be clear."  
>"What? You can't do that? What am I supposed to do?"<br>"Well, you could always go sleep with Braxton again, isn't that what you do when you have relationship problems?"

"He's gone. He's not coming back."  
>"You'll be ok love, I'm sure he'll come to his senses. It is his baby after all."<br>"That's just it Irene. It isn't Liam's baby. That's why he's gone. It's Heaths."  
>"Does he know?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, I'd suggest you two sit down and have a proper talk about this."<br>"Thanks Irene. I owe you one."

"Liam's gone."  
>"Good."<br>"What do you mean 'good'?"  
>Murphy was a jerk. You're better off without him."<br>"Well what am I meant to do now?"  
>"What do you mean? It's not like you're homeless."<br>"No, but Liam was paying for things, and I only have two weeks left at work. That money isn't going to last."  
>"Well I'll help out won't I?"<br>"You will?"  
>"He's my kid too you know."<p>

"I am not naming my child Rocky."  
>"But it's awesome."<br>"Heath!"  
>"Fine.. Rocco?"<br>"Rocco actually sounds nice."  
>"Ha. I win"<br>"Yeah yeah, don't get ahead of yourself Braxton."  
>...<p>

"Heath!"  
>"What? Is the baby coming?! I think we're supposed to get hot towels!"<br>"Calm down! The baby is kicking."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Keep it down!"  
>"How am I supposed to keep it down?My kid is making contact with the outside world and I'm supposed to shut up?!"<br>"Well you could come over here and feel it before he stops!"  
>...<p>

"What are you doing back here Murphy?"  
>"It isn't your town Braxton, I'm allowed to be here. How's Bianca going?"<br>"Is it any of your business?"  
>...<p>

"Rocco."  
>"It suits him. Good name picking Heath."<br>"Hey, I'm not completely stupid."  
>"You're not stupid at all."<br>"You really think so?"  
>"Yeah. I would've never got this at without you."<br>"Well obviously, it takes two to make a kid you know."  
>"And again, just go and ruin the moment."<br>...

"Why. Doesn't. He. Stop. Crying."  
>"How am I supposed to know?"<br>"I don't know, you have Darcy don't you?"  
>"Well yeah, but I kind of missed her baby stage."<br>"Let's just try to find his dummy, ok?"

"So you really want to move in together?"  
>"Yeah, why do you ask?"<br>"Well, it's a step forward in our relationship I guess."

"I hate her, and she hates me."  
>"She doesn't hate you, she just-"<br>"Says I'm going to leave you when someone better comes along?"  
>"Well yeah, but-"<br>"Could you just tell her I'm staying put. I love you and I love Rocco and I don't intend on leaving.  
>"So you love me now?"<br>...

"Bianca."  
>"Leave me alone Heath."<br>"He was my kid too you know. I miss him just as much as you do."  
>"I said, leave me alone. I never want to see you again. All you bring up is bad memories."<br>...

"Leave her alone Adam."  
>"Or what? What can you do to me?"<br>"I'll tell Brax who you really are."  
>"Like he'll believe you. He worships me, remember?"<br>...

"Heath I'm sorry. Please talk to me."  
>"Why? Why should I give you the time of day?"<br>"Because I want to be with you. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did."  
>"You said you never wanted to speak to me again? I'm supposed to just forget that?"<br>"I lost a son Heath. And so did you. Can't we at least talk?"  
>...<p>

"I don't get it Heath, she loves you and you obviously still love her. Why do you ignore her calls?"  
>"Drop it Casey. I'm not in the mood."<p>

...

"So basically, yeah, I wanna give it another go. We should be coming in from the fishing trip now, call me when you get this. Bye."

...

So yeah. Rocco still died. Sorry about that, but I didn't want to mess with the story too much. Imma try to update this a lot more often now.

:)


End file.
